Tumor-driven myeloid-derived suppressor cell (MDSC) expansion in the marginal zone (MZ) of the spleen is critical for suppression of anti-tumor CD8+ T cell responses in vivo. In previously published data we reported that marginal zone-resident macrophages (MZ MFs) are critical sensors for cellular debris in circulation driving early tolerogenic responses and preventing auto-immunity. When we examined the spleens of tumor- bearing mice we found significant expansion of MDSCs in the MZ in contact with MZ MFs. Deletion of MZ MFs abrogated tumor-induced splenic IL-6 and CCL2 expression and MDSC expansion suggesting a previously unknown mechanistic relationship between MZ MFs and MDSCs. Moreover, we found MDSC activation induced differentiation and suppression required engagement of the GCN2 arm of the integrated stress response which, in turn, drove expression of the myeloid differentiation factor C/EBP. In this proposal we hypothesize MZ MF-dependent expansion of MDSCs and GCN2-driven acquisition of suppressive function are related with MZ MFs providing the early signals driving MDSC recruitment to the MZ and activation. Our project will examine how tumors impact MZ MF expression of pro-MDSC factors and determine the functional relationship between this and GCN2 signal activation in MDSC precursors. If successful, the findings from this project would provide new insight into the contribution of microenvironment and stromal macrophages in tumor-mediated suppressive processes as well as provide novel therapeutic targets for cancer immuno-therapy.